bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
ByaRuki
ByaRuki (Japanese: 白ルキ, ByaRuki) is the name of the relationship between Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki . Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc The Encounter, Abarai Renji As Rukia runs, she reminisces on her experiences in the Human World and her encounters with the many people she has met during her stay. She realizes that she has become too close to Ichigo and his friends and has developed feelings that would hinder her job as a Shinigami. Pulling Rukia out of her reverie, a voice calls down to her from a telephone pole. Renji suddenly leaps down and thrusts his sword downwards, just barely missing Rukia and sending green light and sparks into the air between them. He remarks that she has gotten far too soft. Then shouldering his sword, Renji demands to know where the Human who took her powers is. Rukia attempts to lie her way out of her situation, telling him that just because she is in a Gigai, she has not necessarily lost her powers. Renji, however, knows the truth. Renji says that Rukia is just another kid from Rukongai like him and she was lucky enough to have been taken in by the noble house of Kuchiki. She should be one of the elite Shinigami, not someone wearing a Gigai. Renji asks Captain Kuchiki if he agrees. The second Shinigami appears behind Rukia. Rukia calls him brother. Rukia is stunned with his presence as he simply looks down at her. Renji leaps forward and slashes at Rukia with his sword. Rukia barely manages to stay on her feet, albeit with a large cut on her right cheek and with one hand on the ground holding her up. When Rukia attempts to run to Ichigo's side, Renji, grabbing her by the neck, pushes her up against a pole. As Rukia tries to get him to let go, Renji, angrily claiming Ichigo is dead, explains that even touching his dead body will lengthen her sentence in prison by 20 years. Reaching out, Ichigo grabs the bottom of Byakuya's clothes. As Byakuya, without even looking down at him, tells Ichigo to let go, Ichigo tells him to look at him when he speaks. When Byakuya threatens to cut off Ichigo's arm, Rukia, running up, kicks Ichigo's hand off of him. As Ichigo, shocked when Rukia starts to willingly leave with Renji and Byakuya, asks what she is doing, she tells him to never think of coming after her to rescue her, or she will never forgive him. Deciding not to give a finishing blow, as Rukia had stated it would be a waste, Byakuya explains he shattered the soul's two fatal areas: the chain link and the soul sleep. He says Ichigo will most likely die in under an hour, but even if he lives, all his Shinigami powers will be gone. As Renji uses his Zanpakutō to open a Senkaimon, Ichigo watches helplessly in the rain as Renji, Byakuya, and finally Rukia walk through the portal. As the door shuts and fades away, Kisuke Urahara approaches. Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! In Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai learn from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki the former will be executed at Sōkyoku Hill in one month. When a stunned Renji asks if Byakuya is serious, Byakuya states the next time he sees Rukia will be at her execution. As Byakuya leaves, Rukia, feeling dejected, remembers a Shinigami must never cry, so she fights the depression and fear. Ichimaru Gin's Shadow After delivering his message to Rukia, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, leaving, is confronted by Captains Gin Ichimaru and Kenpachi Zaraki. As both of them praise his coldness in just standing there and letting his sister die without even trying to defend her, Byakuya asks why they are there without their lieutenants. When Kenpachi asks if Byakuya wants him to kill Rukia for him, an angry Byakuya, keeping his composure, tells Kenpachi a commoner like him has no right to talk about nobility. As Kenpachi, irritated by this, tries to challenge him, Gin uses Kidō, tying him up, and drags him away, apologizing to Byakuya. Stars and the Stray Soon, the two were accepted into the Shin'ō Academy. Renji excitedly announces that he knows the answer to a question the teacher asked, but the teacher points it's impractical for him to answer it by shouting out loud in class. The other students mock him for it. After class, Rukia is concerned about him, and she tells him to keep being enthusiastic and explains that she's sick of the upper class kids mocking them. Renji is next seen running eagerly down the hall to Rukia's room, announcing he passed a test. He stops short as he realizes that Rukia is in the presence of nobility, including Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The nobles leave, announcing they expect a response from Rukia about something. Renji is awed by their Reiatsu, and once they leave, Renji unfreezes and asks what happened. Rukia announces they wanted to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan. Renji tells her that he is happy and describes all of the benefits she will receive, but Rukia sadly exits the room with a few tears visible. Renji feels determined not to interfere with her happiness. The Shinigami whom Ganju Met Outside the White Tower, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki approaches the entrance to Rukia's prison. Ganju wonders if Byakuya will let him off if he begs hard enough, but Hanatarō argues that they have to escape with Rukia. Ganju argues back, pointing out that the only way out is the bridge on which Byakuya is standing. Ganju points at Rukia and asks, "I'm supposed to put my life on the line for her? She killed my brother!" Rukia lowers her eyes to the floor. Hanatarō then speaks up in a calmer voice, yet his shaking, clenched hand betray his fear. He tells Ganju that he (Ganju) really has no reason to rescue Rukia and that he will go face Byakuya himself. He also asks Ganju to at least take Rukia with him as a last favor. As Hanatarō steps out onto the bridge, Rukia attempts to stop him. However, Ganju puts out his hand to stop Rukia from moving any further and says (to Hanatarō, who of course, can't hear him), "Freaking idiot...What are you intending to do without a Zanpakutō? You're trembling. Don't try to act cool when you're weak. Bah...that guy!" With a scream that shakes the entire bridge, Ganju rushes forward, leaps over a stunned Hanatarō's head, and throws Hanatarō back towards Rukia's prison. He turns to face Byakuya and prepares for a difficult battle. Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia Back at the Tower, Ganju faces Byakuya on the bridge. Rukia tries to stop the fight, not wanting another member of the Shiba Clan to die because of her, but being inside the Tower for so long drained much of her spirit pressure and she promptly falls to her knees from the stress. Byakuya slashes Ganju with his Zanpakutō, but Ganju still stands defiantly. However, when Byakuya hears that Ganju is from the Shiba Clan, he apologizes for not fighting seriously enough and tells Ganju that he cannot let him leave alive. Byakuya raises his sword and activates his Shikai. His sword glows pink before seemingly dissolving to the hilt. The small glowing pink "flower petals" swirl in the air and before Rukia can do anything to stop the attack, Ganju's entire body is sliced by the tiny, petal-like blades. A shocked Ganju falls to the ground. Hanatarō looks on in complete shock. Byakuya takes notice of the 4th DivisionShinigami, but Rukia gains enough strength to stand in front of Hanatarō and begs her older brother to stop. Byakuya, however, raises his blade-less hilt, readying to attack. At the very last moment, a strong hand stops Byakuya's from going any further. Behind the 6th Division captain is Jūshirō Ukitake, the 13th Division captain. Ukitake requests that Byakuya halts his fight and then greets Rukia warmly. Byakuya then turns to Ukitake and asks what he is doing. Ukitake reprimands Byakuya, reminding him of that releasing one's Zanpakutō in such a place is a class one forbidden act. Byakuya informs Ukitake that a special wartime act has been enacted that allows the release of Zanpakutō. Hearing this, Ukitake is surprised that the Ryoka infiltration has become so serious and begins to ask if it was the Ryoka who killed Captain Sōsuke Aizen. However, before finishing his question, a large force is felt approaching, one that Ukitake cannot recognize. Rukia, though, is perfectly able to identify its source and Ichigo quickly arrives at the scene, confirming her thoughts. He lands on the bridge, walks past a stupefied Rukia, and asks Hanatarō if he is okay. After Hanatarō assures Ichigo he is fine, Ichigo moves on to Rukia and tells her that he has come or save her. Rukia begins to break down in tears and tells him that he should have stayed in the Human World and that in Soul Society, he had become severely injured. Turning away and looking at Ganju and then Byakuya, Ichigo tells Rukia that she can yell at him all she wants later, after he has defeated Byakuya. Rukia tries to stop Ichigo, but he swiftly cuts her off and tells her that he won't back down for anything and that he will save her even if she wants to face the death penalty. Suddenly, all the humor dries up and the two become serious. Rukia remarks that Ichigo hasn't changed at all and still refuses to listen to anything she has to say. Ichigo replies that's because she only speaks to worry about him. She should worry about herself more, especially in their current situation. After stating that he will not die, Ichigo moves forward to face Byakuya. After a brief exchange of words, the fight begins as Byakuya tries to make the same move he made on Ichigo in the Human World. Having gotten stronger since then, Ichigo easily deflects the attack. Ichigo asks if he is surprised at his increase in power and skill, but Byakuya remains nonplussed and tells Ichigo to not get overconfident because of one lucky strike. Ichigo takes this as a challenge and attacks. Rukia watches the battle unfold. She herself is shocked at how much Ichigo improved, but still worries, knowing that Byakuya has only shown a tiny fraction of his abilities so far. Byakuya also acknowledges Ichigo's dramatic improvement and raises his sword again in preparation for Senbonzakura. Rukia yells at Ichigo to run but Ichigo is completely clueless to what Byakuya is doing. Once again, however, the attack is stopped at the last moment. Byakuya's sword is bound by a long bandage before it can scatter into thousands of pieces. The bandage being held by none other than Yoruichi. As all the others gasp in shock, Yoruichi stands and greets Byakuya. Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! Byakuya decides to leave, claiming that he's bored, and Rukia passes out. Captain Jūshirō Ukitake calls out his subordinates, Co-3rd Seats Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. After they reveal that they followed him and then insult each other, Kiyone is told to call the Fourth Division to tend to Ganju Shiba, and Sentarō is told to put Rukia back in her cell. Kiyone and Sentarō promise 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada that they will work with Ukitake to release Rukia from her cell. Hanatarō sees Ukitake going to Ganju to tend to him, and Ukitake tells Hanatarō that he cannot kill him, on the grounds that Ganju may have information about Captain Sōsuke Aizen's death, and also that he tried to rescue Rukia, one of his subordinates. Soul Society Arc Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered On the Sōkyoku Hill, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto says that the ceremony will begin. Captain Suì-Fēng notes that very few people have gathered. Only First, Second, and EightDivisions have both their captain and lieutenant present. Just then, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and takes his place in the line. Rukia looks at him, but he turns to look away. Yamamoto asks Rukia if she has any last words and she replies that she has one thing to say. An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! The preparations for the execution of Rukia are almost completed, and Rukia is trying to come to peace with herself. Captain Suì-Fēng notes that there are many captains and lieutenants missing for the ceremony, when Captain Byakuya Kuchikiwalks up. Rukia shows surprise, but Byakuya ignores her and takes his place. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamotoasks Rukia if she has any last words to say and she says that she has one thing. Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! ''' Since Aizen now no longer has use for Rukia, he orders Ichimaru to kill her. Ichimaru's '''Shinsō attack is launched and a spray of blood is seen, but to everyone's surprise, the blood comes from Rukia's adoptive older brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who snatched her from Aizen's hand before the attack connected. Aizen approaches the brother and sister with the intent to kill them, but Jidanbō Ikkanzaka and Kūkaku Shiba drop in on him from the sky, and Kūkaku attacks with Raikōhō. Aizen dodges, but as he lands, he is captured by Yoruichi Shihōin, who grabs the hilt of Aizen's Zanpakutō, and Captain Suì-Fēng, who holds her sword to his throat. Ichimaru, pondering his next actions, is apprehended by Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Tōsen is caught by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. As many other Shinigamiarrive at the scene, including captains and lieutenants, Yoruichi assures Aizen that there is no escape for him. Approaching Captain Kuchiki, she tells him he has been reckless. Seeing Rukia Kuchiki near by she calls for her to come. Byakuya tells Rukia the real motive behind her adoption: his wife, Hisana Kuchiki, was her older sister. She had asked him on her death bed to find and look after her younger sister, whom she had abandoned. When the orders came for her arrest and execution, he was torn between his promise to his deceased wife and the vow he made at his parents' graves to always adhere to the law, a vow he made when he forced his clan to accept Rukia's adoption, which was against the law. He apologizes to Rukia for having chosen to protect his vow over his promise. The Bount arc New School Term, Renji has Come to the Material World?! At home, Orihime dreams of when she was young and still with her brother. She wakes up and remembers Rukia with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, which brings tears to her eyes. Surprisingly, the doorbell rings, and it turns out to be her deceased brother. Hueco Mundo Arc Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Evidence Quotes Trivia Databooks External Links *Tumblr's ByaRuki tag Gallery References Category:Het Pairings Category:Rukia Pairings Category:Byakuya Pairings